Day 3 - Scene 2
Elsie had disappeared. As soon as Enar set foot outside she'd darted off down the path through the orchard. He'd looked after her where she ran and now he just stood there, taking in the view. Apple trees in bloom, forested hills and a clear blue morning sky welcomed him out into the world. This would be a great day. Enar closed the round door of the burrow, taking care it shut completely . He didn't want any rats or other strange creatures to sneak in while he was out. Not that he'd seen any so far, but you never knew; better be on the safe side. Smiling, even whistling to himself, he set off along the path, following the little girl. He caught up with her by the old pump. She crouched next to it with her ear pressed to the pipe. “Are you listening for the sylph?” he asked. “She says you should bring more water next time Enar. She says if you don't she'll give you mud instead.” “Really?” Enar looked from Elsie to the pump and back to Elsie again. “Well, I guess I'd better do that then. I can't wash in mud now, can I?” Elsie sat still for a bit, ear still pressed to the pipe. “She says she really means it. Bring more water next time.” “Tell her I will.” He started walking again. “Are you coming? Some little girl told me breakfast was ready and I sure am hungry.” Elsie giggled and ran to catch up with him. “Enar, what is a tiger?” “A tiger is a really big cat,” he replied. “How come?” “Is it like a lynx?” “Yes, sort of like a lynx, only much bigger and with stripes instead of dots.” “There was a lynx here in the orchard this winter. I was not allowed to go out and play in the snow for a whole week after that.” “Was there really? That's a good thing you stayed inside. You don't want to get eaten by a lynx, do you?” “I wouldn't have been eaten by the lynx. Anna watches over me and she would have scared the lynx away if it tried to eat me.” Enar hesitated. “Yes. She does.” He grasped for words, trying to think of what to say. “But she doesn't like it when you take unnecessary risks. A lynx is a dangerous animal.” “That's what mom said too.” Elsie walked in silence for a moment and then said, “do you think there will be a tiger here next winter? I'd like to see a tiger – and a lynx. I'd like to see the lynx too.” She skipped ahead a few steps and then waited for him to catch up. “No, tigers don't live here in the north. It's too cold for them.” “It's not cold here Enar,” she said with a giggle. “Only in the winter. Where do tigers live?” “They live in the south, on the great savannas, where it's much warmer.” “What's a savanna? Why is it much warmer there?” Enar caught himself before launching into an explanation of climate zones, ecosystems and animal habitats. “Now you're asking too many questions Elsie. You'll have to talk to your mom and dad about that.” He had to watch what he said or he'd put too many new ideas in her head. The little girl was quite a handful already. He didn't want to do that to his hosts. “I'm sorry Enar.” Elsie walked in silence for a while, occasionally biting her lip. Eventually she asked, “why doesn't Linnea like being called a tiger? They sound very beautiful.” “They are. I don't know why she doesn't like it. You'll have to ask her.” “No.” Elsie kept her gaze lowered and her skipping seemed a little more strained. Enar walked in silence for a bit, waiting. Eventually he said, “why not?” The girl stopped and stared at her feet. One of them poked and prodded a tuft of grass. “She'll find out I was listening last night and she doesn't like it when I do that.” “Oh...” Quite a handful indeed. He'd better be careful with what he said from now on. You never knew who might be listening. “Please don't tell anyone.” She looked at him with big pleading eyes. “I'll get in trouble again.” “I won't,” he said. “Don't worry, I won't get you in trouble.” He patted her on the head, hoping to comfort her a little. “Come now, I'm hungry. Let's eat.” --- Continued in Day 3 - Scene 3. Back to Enar's Vacation.